Yuu's a Crossdresser!
by MadameMinty
Summary: What does one wannabe samurai, one frilly pink dress, and a closet full of exorcists equal? Well, a little yaoi lovin', that is! Lavi X Kanda shonen ai, enjoy! Check it out even if you don't like the pairing..you still get to see Yuu in a dress


Okay, a new pen name means a new style of writing. This is my first attempt at humor and at laviXkanda (yuuvi ?). Enjoy, please no flames but constructive criticism is okay c:

-Love, Minty

Oh, I dont own D. Gray-Man or a frilly pink dress (thank heavens c:)

**Yuu's a Cross-dresser!**

Now Yuu Kanda was not one for cross-dressing, not at all. But sometimes, one has the sudden urge to try on women's lingerie or the frilly pink dress that shows up outside your door one day. And it was completely natural to act upon these urges. Or at least that's what the wannabe samurai was telling himself as he slipped the unnaturally pink and extremely ruffly dress over his long dark-haired head. _This isn't weird or abnormal at all, its perfectly understandable that a young man like me would try on this dress, or maybe I've been drugged into thinking that_, thought the wannabe samurai as he looked in his body length mirror, admiring the way the dress hugged his hips and slim mid section. Little did Yuu know, he was not the only one admiring the fit of the elaborate dress.

~Meanwhile from a clever hiding place (Yuu-chan's closet)~

"Shhhh, guys! I can't believe he's actually wearing it!" Lavi whispered to his companions, Allen and Lenalee, who were currently in the unsuspecting long-haired exorcist's closet. _Damn, I need a friggin' camera_, Lavi thought a Kanda twirled around slowly, the light material of the dress lifting up and fluttering around his slim legs. Lavi had to pinch his nose stop the blood from gushing out it, and clamp his hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling "STRIKE" and jumping little Yuu-chan's bones right then and there.

"This is, like, the apocalypse!" Allen whispered, eyes wide as he observed his once frightening archenemy twirl and then giggle like a girl getting ready for her high school prom. Allen innocent mind was then filled with some not-so-innocent thoughts of the wannabe samurai in front of him. The young white-haired exorcist may have appeared sweet and naïve, but truth be told, he had learned a lot during his travels with General Cross, and we mean A LOT. We won't go into any further detail, in fear that we may scar some virgin ears.

Lenalee could do nothing but stare, mouth slightly open, at the still twirling Yuu Kanda. She was surprised that the wannabe samurai hadn't started to sing, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and gaaaaaay!", at the top of his lungs. In fact all three of the closets occupants were surprised that the song wasn't pouring out of Yuu-chan's mouth.

~Back with our cross-dressing samurai wannabe~

Kanda liked twirling slowly in the dress, he liked it very much. And as he twirled he imagined he was dancing with a handsome man...wait, man?! Yes, much to many Yuu Kanda fangirls dismay, he was in fact more of a fairy than a samurai. He would never tell anyone though. Not even the red-haired bunnyman that was the current occupant of his dancing fantasy. If only he had known that the baka usagi was currently hiding in his closet, with two other drooling occupants, imagining what it would be like to wrap his arms around Kanda and twirl with him. Soon Kanda became a little dizzy, all the twirling was finally getting to him, but he still didn't want to take the dress off. The trio in the closet were beginning to worry, when time came for Kanda to change his clothes and head down to the cafeteria for dinner, what would they do? Kanda was sure to come over to the closet to find a fresh shirt. But, Lavi, being the genius red-haired bunnyman that he was had already devised a fool proof plan to help the other two escape, but it meant leaving him to the mercy of the pink dress clad Yuu-chan.

Leaping from the closet like the bunny he was, Lavi almost collided with an unsuspecting Yuu Kanda. Lavi looked up at Kanda from the place where he had fallen on the floor to prevent a collision with the wannabe samurai. "Hey Yuu-chan," he exclaimed bravely, but flinching anyway as he waited to feel the cold hunk of deadly metal that was Mugen pressed against his jugular vein. But, much to his surprise, it never came. Opening his lone eye slowly, he was shocked to see Kanda frozen in place, a light pink blush spreading across his rather feminine cheeks. Standing up, Lavi moved a little closer to Kanda.

"Helloo~", the usagi called, waving a hand in front of Kanda's face," Earth to Yuu-chan, come in Yuu-chan, are ya' still alive in there?"  
The relative closeness of Lavi's face to his, instantly snapped Kanda back to reality. For a moment he had thought he was imagining the baka usagi, he hoped he was imagining the usagi. But to his dismay, he was not. Which meant that someone besides himself had seen him cross-dressing and dancing with himself.

"What the hell were you doing in my closet, baka usagi?" Kanda whispered in a rather deadly manner. His hand moved towards his hip where Mugen could usually be found, but when his fingers curled around nothing but soft pink material, Kanda remembered his embarrassing situation.

"Well, Yuu-chan, I was just waiting there to see if you would like the present I got you, and it seems you do, and p.s. it looks ab-soo-lutely faaah-bulous," Lavi ended with a mocking fake gay tone. To Lavi's surprise, and the other two exorcists still in the closet waiting for the plan to proceed, Kanda's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Shut up, baka usagi! I do not like this stupid dress no matter how pink and ruffly and...pretty it is," the last few words that Kanda spoke were mumbled as his deep blue eyes met Lavi's sole emerald one. Lavi reached up to gently cup Kanda's chin with his slim fingers.

"Well, I think it makes you look cute," Lavi whispered, slowly bringing his face closer to the startled Yuu-chan's. Kanda heartbeat quickened as Lavi started to close the gap between their faces, but stopped millimeters away.

"Why the hell do I care what you think, baka usagi," Kanda growled, trying to pull his face away from said usagi's face, but the bunnyman kept his hand gently but with a slight force, on Kanda's cheek, preventing him from moving.

"Because, I love you," Lavi offered as a simple explanation and closed the last few millimeters between them, pressing his lips against Kanda's. Against his expectations, Kanda's lips were soft and warm and to his mild surprise, Kanda kissed him back gently at first but with more force as he moved his arms up and wrapped them around the baka usagi's slim neck.  
As the kiss deepened, the two exorcists that were still in the closet had decided that now was the best moment for them to make their escape, or well Allen decided for them seeing as Lenalee was in yaoi fangirl heaven, watching the two young men in front of her kiss. Even if one of them was still in the ruffly pink dress and looked more feminine than masculine at the moment, she still found it hot. Who wouldn't find it hot? Allen continued dragging Lenalee out of the room, much to the girls disliking, he gave Lavi a quick thumbs up and closed the door gently behind him. When the two boys finally separated for some much needed air, "Did someone just open the door?" Kanda asked, panting slightly.

"No, silly Yuu-chan," Lavi said, smiling before pulling Kanda back in for another kiss.

"Now let's get you out of this dress and into something more comfortable!", Lavi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kanda smacked Lavi on the head and said, "Baka usagi, I'm never gonna forgive you for this."

"Oh, but you will, once we get you out of this dress," Lavi said, suggestively once more.

"You're lucky I fucking love you, baka usagi, or I would've run you through with Mugen long ago!" Kanda grumbled before grabbing a pair of pants of the floor and slipping them on under the dress. After doing that he pulled the dress over his head.

Lavi once again had to stop himself from yelling "STRIKE" and glomping Kanda. "Awww, Yuu-chan, I love you too!" he said instead, and moved forward to wrap his arms around Kanda again.

"Baka usagi," Kanda mumbled before bringing his lips to meet Lavi's again. And thus is the end of the tale of the cross-dressing Yuu Kanda.

I failed!! In epic porportions!!!! Okay guys (girls) tell me how I did. I wrote this all on my Blackberry Curve. Yay! Lol. So, like uhmmm yeah. Hit that little button down there that says review and tell me how it was c: **[Looook! I edited it c:] [Soo, i edited it..again. I like to spell Kanda's name Yu not Yuu but my friend kept bothering me about it so i had to change it. It's spelled both ways in the manga...soo..yeah]**

**&& Wanna Be Formal has made a fanart and i wanted to share it with you all! I'll put the link on my profile so go and check it out. ****Thanks!! && if anyone wants to draw a fanart send me the link! I love fanart andddd if you like this story check out my other story Elevator Love Story (it's Laven) **


End file.
